It is proposed to solubilize tetrodotoxin binding proteins from eel electroplax and to study stabilization of these proteins in detergent solutions. Purification of these proteins will then be attempted. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Properties of the Tetrodotoxin Binding Component in Plasma Membranes Isolated from Electrophorus Electricus. Juter K. Reed and Michael A. Raftery. Biochemistry (1976) 15, 944. Isolation of a Scorpion Toxin for Use as a Probe of the Electrically Excitable Sodium Channel. Carol D. Linden and Michael A. Raftery. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. (1976) 72, 646.